Your Doll
by Ryu Kago
Summary: Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya.
1. Don't Let Me Away

Ryu : Halo minna semua! Lama tidak ketemu, ya... Aku memang lagi hiatus dulu beberapa minggu ini.

Rin : Tauk nih! Gambar aja kerjaannya!

Ryu : Yah... Gomen ne... aku lagi seneng gambar sih... :-P

Len : Ya udah ah! Langsung aja ke ceritanya. (smile )

**Your Doll**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll ;-)**

Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya.

**Chapter 1 : Don't Let Me Away**

"Len! Aku sudah pulang!", seru sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku sudah sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu. Dia adalah Rin Kagamine, "pemilik"-ku sekaligus sahabatku satu-satunya. Dia pun masuk ke kamarnya, tempat di mana aku selalu menunggunya pulang sekolah, tempat di mana aku hanya duduk diam dengan wajah datar.

Dia mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas senyumannya itu, atau menyapanya dan mengucapkan "Selamat datang."

"Ayo kita bermain di taman lagi!", serunya dengan riang sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi. Aku memang senang mengikutinya, lagipula aku tidak bisa memberontak. Rin berlari menuju taman dengan aku di tangannya. Tangan Rin yang terus menggenggam tanganku selalu membuatku merasa nyaman.

Di taman, kami duduk bersama sambil merasakan angin semilir yang berhembus meniup wajah kami. Rin merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna _honey yellow_ yang dihiasi oleh pita pputih besar di atasnya. Lalu ia merapikan rambutku yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dia mengikat rambutku dengan gaya _ponytail_ dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya kita mirip, ya?", katanya lembut. Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memang tidak bisa berbicara dan menjawab semua ucapannya. Tapi perlahan-lahan aku melihat wajah Rin semakin muram, dan air mata menetes dari matanya ke wajahku. Dia menghapus air matanya dan memelukku erat.

"Len...", katanya sambil terisak "Apa salahku? Kenapa Tou-san seperti itu?" Air mata Rin mengalir semakin deras. Aku ingin sekali menghapus air mata di wajah Rin dan menghiburnya, tapi kalian tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Tadi Tou-san memarahiku dan pergi ke tempat teman-temannya lagi... Aku tidak mau Tou-san jadi seperti itu..." Ayahnya Rin, Leon Kagamine memang sering pergi minum-minum dan berjudi bersama temann-temannya sejak kematian Lily Kagamine, ibu Rin. Dia selalu memarahi Rin dan menyuruhnya bekerja untuk melunasi hutangnya yang semakin menumpuk.

Lalu, Rin menghapus air matanya lagi dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya kali ini terlihat dipaksakan. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang. Nanti Tou-san marah lagi.", katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dia pun pulang sambil membawaku di tangannya.

Di rumah, Rin langsung berhadapan dengan wajah sangar ayahnya yang sedang marah. Sepertinya dia baru saja kalah berjudi. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan matanya merah sembab. Pasti dia juga habis mabuk-mabukkan.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Bukankah seharusnya cucian dan makan malam sudah beres?", teriaknya membentak Rin. Rin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Aku dapat melihat tubuh Rin gemetaran. Tangan Rin yang menggenggamku pun banyak mengeuarkan keringat dingin.

"Bukannya membantu Tou-san bekerja, malah bermain terus! Lebih baik cari pekerjaan untuk melunasi hutangku!"

"_Urusai, Tou-san!_", bentak Rin sambil meneteskan air matanya. Baru kali ini kudengar Rin berani membentak ayahnya.

"Tou-san hanya berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan! Seharusnya Tou-san bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan kita, bukannya begini!" _PLAK! _Seruan Rin tadi berhasil memancing emosi Leon sehingga sebuah tamparan pun mendarat di pipi kiri Rin.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Daripada bermain dengan boneka buluk ini, lebih baik cepat cuci piring dan siapkan makan malam!", bentaknya lagi sambil merebutku secara paksa. Aku dapat merasakan sedikit robekkan di tubuhku saat tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh Leon.

"Jangan ambil Len, Tou-san! Jangan ambil Len!"

"_Urusai!_", bentak Leon lagi sambil berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawaku. Tentu saja genggamannya ini terasa sangat kasar dan memancarkan kemarahan, sangat berbeda dengan genggaman Rin yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Aku tidak tahu Leon akan membawaku ke mana, yang pasti, aku sudah tidak dapat mendengar suara teriakan Rin lagi.

. . .

Sudah hampir setengah jam Leon terus berjalan sambil membawaku, tapi ia belum juga menghentikan langkahnya. Aku bisa merasakan Leon mulai memperlambat langkahnya, dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai toko mainan. Aku bisa melihat mainan-mainan lain yang sama sepertiku, hanya bisa diam menatap dengan pandangan kosong tanpa berbuat apapun.

Leon menghampiri penjaga toko dan meletakanku di atas meja. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

"Boneka seperti ini bisa dijual dengan harga berapa?", tanya Leon membuatku terkejut. Apa dia akan menjualku?

"Yah, kalau dilihat sudah ada robekan di lengannya, tapi kualitas bahannya masih bagus." Aku merasa dunia di sekelilingku seperti hancur. Dia serius akan menjualku!

"Jadi, bisa dihargai berapa?", tanya Leon lagi setengah mendesak.

"20 yen.", jawab penjaga toko diikuti tangan Leon yang menyerahkanku pada panjaga toko itu, dan penjaga toko itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Leon. Penjaga toko itu meletakkanku di salah satu rak di etalase toko.

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap ke luar jendela melihat sosok Leon yang semakin menjauh dari tempat di mana aku duduk. Mungkin kalau aku bisa menangis, aku sudah menangis meraung-raung saat ini.

Apa ini artinya aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi? Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak memanggil Leon agar dia membawaku kembali, walau aku harus menjadi budaknya. Atau, semoga teriakanku bisa terdengan Rin agar ia menjemputku kembali ke rumah, dan berada di sisinya.

Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang hanya bisa diam dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong, tanpa bisa bicara, tersenyum, menangis, atau tertawa bersama pemilikku.

**To Be Continued**

Ryu : Yeah! Jadilah sebuah fic singkat yang ribet dengan tata bahasa aneh! Gomen kalau amat sangat singkat, kan baru mulai ceritanya.

Len : Ng... Ryu... Kamu sehat, kan?

Ryu : Sehat. Kenapa?

Len : Fic kayak gini yang jadi kok kayaknya seneng banget? *dilemparin semangka*

Rin : Oke, daripada menyaksikan 'pertarungan' pisang vs semangka, mendingan review yuk! (smile )


	2. My New Owner

Ryu : ...

Rin & Len : ...

Ryu : ...

Rin : Oi, ngomong apa kek! Kenapa bengong?

Ryu : Oh, sudah mulai? *ditembak* Ya, pertama-tama gomenesai kepada minna semua karena lama update, selain karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, aku juga sedang seneng gambar. Berhubung lagi libur seminggu, aku lanjutkan fic ini. Review kalian sudah kubalas lewat PM kan? Arigatou atas review, favourite, dan alert-nya. Ini dia Chapter 2-nya! Selamat membaca! (smile)

**Your Doll**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll ;-)**

Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya.

**Chapter 2 : My New "Owner"**

Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatap ke luar jendela etalase toko, melihat orang berlalu-lalang di depan toko tanpa memedulikan toko mainan ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa rindu pada Rin. Biasanya, saat ini dia sedang memasak makan malam sambil bersenandung riang. Aku sangat merindukan senyuman polosnya itu dan suaranya yang lembut.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak yang sebaya dengan Rin dengan rambut _twintails_ berwarna _tosca_ berlari ke depan etalase toko ini dan terus menatap... aku? Tatapannya itu terlihat begitu cerah dan memancarkan pengharapan. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu terus menatapku dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Kaa-san, bolehkah aku meminta boneka itu?", tanya anak berambut _twintails _itu pada wanita dewasa di sampingnya. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah ibu dari anak itu. Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan anak itu. Apa yang dimaksud anak itu adalah aku?

"Kenapa tidak, Miku? Kamu sudah menjadi anak manis selama ini.", jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Anak yang dipanggil Miku itu melompat girang mendengar jawaban ibunya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam toko mainan, tempat di mana aku dijual oleh Leon. Aku tidak dapat melihat mereka karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di belakang punggungku. Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan penjaga toko.

"Berapa harga boneka yang berambut_ honey_ _yellow_ itu?"

"25 yen. Boneka itu baru saja dijual ke sini beberapa jam yang lalu. Anda beruntung dapat menjadi pemiliknya yang pertama."

Mungkin kalau aku bisa marah, aku sudah marah besar pada penjaga toko itu. Tentu saja, pemilikku yang pertama adalah Rin! Sampai kapanpun, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyangkal hal itu!

Setelah beberapa percakapan yang tidak terlalu penting bagiku karena aku tahu pada akhirnya pasti aku akan dibeli oleh wanita itu, akhirnya penjaga toko mengambilku dari rak tempat aku diletakan, dan memberikannya kepada Miku. Miku langsung memelukku erat, mungkin lebih erat dari pelukan Rin, tapi pelukannya itu tidak sehangat pelukan Rin padaku.

Ibunya Miku segera membayarku dan menggandeng tangan Miku untuk mengajaknya pulang. Miku segera membalas ajakan ibunya dan berbalik menggandeng tangan ibunya. Kalau Rin berada di posisi ini, pasti dia akan menolak gandengan ibunya dan memilih untuk tetap memelukku. Ternyata Rin memang tetap akan menjadi pemilikku yang terbaik.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Miku dan ibunya. Berbeda dengan rumah Rin dan ayahnya yang kecil dan sederhana, rumah Miku dan ibunya sangat besar dan mewah! Bagiku yang sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumah Rin, rumah ini terlihat seperti sebuah istana kerajaan. Aku ingin sekali mengajak Rin untuk ikut bersamaku ke istana ini.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan ibunya Miku segera pergi meninggalkan Miku di ruang tamu sendirian, tidak. Bersamaku.

"Miku, ibu siapkan makan malam dulu ya. Kamu bermain saja dulu dengan boneka barumu itu." Miku membalas perkataan ibunya itu dengan senyuman yang disertai dengan anggukan. Ibunya pun segera pergi sehingga aku hanya berdua dengan Miku, pemilik baruku.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku memberimu nama apa, ya?", kata Miku sambil menatapku. Harus kuakui, wajah pemilik baruku ini manis juga. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak berhak memberiku nama baru! Sampai kapanpun juga, namaku adalah Len Kagamine, nama yang diberikan Rin padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau... Cindy?" Baik, kata-kata Miku tadi membuatku sangat marah! Jadi dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa protes. Aku hanya sebuah boneka yang hanya bisa menyimpan tanggapanku di dalam hati.

Miku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat tulisan berwarna kuning keemasan yang berbunyi "Len Kagamine". Dia mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti sesuatu dan mengelus tulisan itu.

"Jadi kamu laki-laki, ya? _Gomenesai_... Dan, sepertinya kamu sudah punya nama sendiri.", kata Miku sambil menatap wajahku. Walaupun dia meminta maaf, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda penyesalan sedikitpun, berbeda dengan Rin. Rin menganggapku bukan sebagai boneka, melainkan sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Miku menganggap kalau aku hanyalah boneka semata, yang tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

"Baiklah, Len... Bolehkah aku melepas ikat rambutmu?" Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Miku barusan. Apa dia... mau melepas ikatan persahabatan di antara aku dan Rin? Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan tidak, tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tangan Miku mulai menaiki kepalaku dan menyentuh ikat rambutku. Dia menariknya perlahan dan ikat rambutku... lepas. Aku merasa kalau tali persahabatanku dengan Rin juga terlepas, diiringi dengan lepasnya tali ikat rambutku yang selalu melilit di rambutku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis dan segera merebut kembali ikat rambutku itu dari tangan Miku, tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat Miku melempar ikat rambutku itu ke tempat sampah.

"Nah, Len. Sepertinya kita harus memperkenalkan dirimu pada calon teman-teman barumu.", kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia langsung membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang serba berwarna _tosca_. Di sana terdapat banyak mainan dan boneka-boneka yang terlihat mahal dan mewah.

Yang terlintas di pikiranku saat itu juga adalah Rin. Pasti dia akan senang jika melihat ini dan bisa bermain dengan semua mainan ini. Mendadak aku merasa sangat merindukan Rin, padahal aku baru berpisah dengannya selama beberapa jam. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kami sudah berpisah sampai beberapa hari, atau bahkan beberapa minggu? Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Rin!

Lalu Miku membawaku ke tempat di mana boneka-bonekanya yang mahal itu diletakan. Dia menaruhku di hadapan boneka-boneka itu dan tersenyum manis pada boneka-boneka itu.

"Perkenalkan, ini Len Kagamine, teman baru kalian. Kalian harus bersikap baik padanya, ya!", serunya sambil tersenyum, tapi dengan nada yang datar. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan Rin.

"Miku-chan! Makanan sudah siap!" Tiba-tiba ibunya Miku berseru memanggil Miku. Miku pun segera menoleh dan berlari menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan aku dan semua boneka-bonekanya begitu saja. Dia berlari begitu saja seolah kami tidak tampak olehnya saat itu. Kalau Rin berada di posisi seperti ini, mungkin dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal terlebih dahulu, atau bahkan membawa SEMUA bonekanya untuk pergi makan bersamanya.

Aku terjatuh ke lantai bagai selembar kertas, tanpa ada yang mau membantuku untuk dapat duduk kembali. Saat ini yang ada di kamar hanyalah kami, para boneka yang merasa ditinggalkan oleh pemilik kami, yaitu seorang anak perempuan bernama Miku. Mungkin perasaan mereka saat ini sama sepertiku, merasa tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh Miku.

"_Hey, kau!_" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara berbisik di telingaku. Siapa itu?

"_Len!_" Sekarang suara itu berseru memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memutar bola mataku. Jangan salah, aku bisa memutar bola mataku atau berbisik pelan kalau tidak ada "manusia" yang melihatnya.

"_Aku?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Di mana kamu?"_

"_Di sini!" _Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari tumpukan boneka mewah di hadapanku. Aku melihat ke asal suara itu dan melihat sebuah boneka cantik yang berambut _pink_ panjang.

"_Apakah kamu juga milik salah satu teman Miku?"_, tanya boneka yang memanggilku itu. Pertanyaannya tadi membuatku agak bingung.

"_Teman Miku? Apa yang kau maksudkan?"_, tanyaku mengembalikan pertanyaan boneka itu.

"_Hampir dari kami semua yang ada di kamar ini adalah boneka milik teman Miku yang direbut Miku secara paksa."_, kata boneka lain yang memakai syal dan berambut biru.

"_Miku menyuruh para bodyguard-nya untuk merebut kami dari pemilik kami yang sesungguhnya."_, terang boneka dengan rambut _pink _itu lagi. Aku dapat melihat matanya terlihat sangat sedih.

"_Lalu Miku tidak mempedulikan kami. Dia hanya melihat kami sekilas dan pergi melakukan hal lain, seperti mencari boneka baru yang dianggap 'pantas' untuknya."_ Kali ini boneka berambut _pigtails_ berwarna _magenta_ yang berbicara. Tiba-tiba mata semua boneka yang ada di kamar ini terlihat begitu sedih, seperti hendak menangis.

"_Bagaimana denganmu?"_ Aku tersentak dan merasa sangat sedih mengingat kejadian tadi saat aku dijual ke toko.

"_Aku... "_ Aku pun menceritakan semua kejadian tadi, dari saat sedang bermain bersama Rin, sampai sehingga aku bisa berada di kamar ini. Semua boneka di kamar ini terlihat mendengarkan ceritaku dengan cermat.

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rin lagi... Hanya dia pemilikku, dan selamanya, hanya dia sahabatku..."_ Aku tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Aku terlalu sedih untuk dapat berbicara lagi. Mungkin kalau aku bisa menangis, aku sudah menangis meraung-raung saat ini.

"_Len..."_ Aku menoleh ke arah boneka berambut _pink _itu lagi.

"_Sebenarnya dari dulu kami punya cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini, tapi belum ada yang berani melakukannya..." _Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan boneka berambut _pink_ itu.

"_Bagaimana caranya?"_, tanyaku penasaran. Mungkin ini merupakan petunjuk bagiku!

"_Begini..."_

. . .

APA?

Semua boneka di kamar ini terlihat takut-takut. Cara ini memang sangat berbahaya. Kalau sampai gagal, nasib sebuah boneka bisa tamat. Tapi keinginanku untuk bertemu kembali dengan Rin lebih besar dibandingkan rasa takutku.

"_Aku akan melakukannya!"_, seruku yakin.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ryu : Akhirnya Chapter 2 yang sedikit lebih panjang ini jadi juga...

Len : Eh, kok nasibku malang banget ya?

Ryu : Itu udah nasibmu... *ditimpukin pisang*

Miku : Dan, kayaknya aku egois banget di Chapter ini...

Ryu : Tenang, Miku-chan. Ini kan OOC. Okay, boleh minta beberapa review?

Luka : Kata Ryu, kalau reviewnya dikit, idenya gak bisa keluar. Katanya review itu sumber inspirasi fic ini.


	3. Escape and New Friends

Ryu : Yak, kembali lagi dengan Ryu di fic ini. Gomenesai karena update lama, karena tiba-tiba ide yang muncul sempat hilang begitu saja.

Rin : Lho? Terus muncul lagi idenya?

Ryu : Iya. Pas lihat boneka barbie imouto-ku, ide langsung muncul lagi.

Len : Oh iya, Ryu mengucapkan arigatou atas semua reviewnya. Semua review sudah dibalas Ryu lewat PM (kecuali Ace yang bukan lewat PM), karena kata Ryu dia paling tidak suka menulis jawaban review di ceritanya. Soalnya jawaban reviewnya panjang-panjang. Nanti lebih panjang A/N-nya daripada ceritanya...

Ryu : Sudahlah, langsung saja ke ceritanya. Okay? ;-)

**Your Doll**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll ;-)**

Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya.

**Chapter 3 : Escape and New Friends**

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan rencana "itu". Demi bertemu dengan Rin lagi, aku rela melakukan apapun. Boneka berambut _pink _itu menatapku lekat-lekat tanda mengerti.

_"Semoga beruntung, Len"_, katanya lembut.

_"Arigatou..."_

_ "Luka. Luka Megurine." _Jadi nama boneka berambut _pink_ itu Luka?

_"Arigatou, Luka-san."_ Tidak lama setelah itu Miku masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan meraihku. Dia hanya tersenyum manis padaku dan meletakkan aku di tengah tumpukan boneka-bonekanya yang lain, termasuk Luka dan boneka-boneka lain yang tadi berbisik padaku.

Miku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berlari pergi ke luar kamar, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

**Flashback**

"_Bagaimana caranya?", tanyaku penasaran. Mungkin ini merupakan petunjuk bagiku!_

"_Begini... Ketika kau dan Miku sedang bertatapan, gerakan bola matamu! Kalau perlu, berbisiklah memanggil nama Miku atau apapun yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatnya ketakutan. " Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Luka. Kalau begitu caranya, pasti Miku akan mengadu pada ibunya dan ibunya pun akan membuangku, atau bahkan membakarku!_

"_Itu memang berbahaya, sangat berbahaya. Tapi ingat, itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan sulit dipercaya bagi sebuah boneka untuk dapat melakukan hal itu. Kalau kau beruntung, ibu Miku tidak akan percaya dan kemungkinan Miku akan memberikanmu pada orang lain, sehingga kamu bisa terbebas dari tempat ini dan memulai langkah baru untuk kembali ke tempat asalmu. Tapi kalau ibu Miku mempercayai Miku, kamu tahu sendiri akibatnya..."_

**End of Flashback**

Aku terus menunggu Miku datang dan mengambilku sehingga kami bisa saling bertatapan. Tapi itu sangat sulit karena ternyata kesempatan untuk bertatapan mata dengan Miku saja sudah sangat langka. Dia lebih senang pergi ke luar rumah dan menambah "koleksi" bonekanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak boneka Miku sekarang.

Sampai tidak terasa, mungkin sudah seminggu lamanya aku menunggu Miku mengambilku dan menatapku, tapi Miku hanya menatapku sekilas, bahkan tanpa tersenyum, dan segera beralih ke hal lain. Ternyata Luka dan boneka lain benar, Miku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan boneka-bonekanya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit sakit hati dengan sikap Miku tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Miku berjalan di depanku dan menatapku. Tanpa kusangka-sangka, dia mengambilku dan menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Dia membersihkan debu di wajahku dengan tangannya yang kecil dan dingin.

"Wajahmu kotor sekali, Len!", katanya sambil terus mengusap wajahku. Ini dia waktunya! Aku segera mengerahkan tenagaku untuk memutar bola mataku sehingga dapat dilihat oleh Miku dan mungkin menakuti Miku. Aku terus berusaha menggerakan bola mataku. Ini memang mudah bagi manusia, tapi sangat sulit bagi sebuah boneka. Aku tahu ini mudah bagi manusia karena Rin sangat sering melakukannya.

Sial... Miku tetap tidak menyadarinya. Dan gawatnya lagi, dia sudah hampir meletakanku kembali di tempatku tadi. Kapan lagi kesempatan untuk saling bertatapan mata dengan Miku? Aku pun mulai mencoba untuk berbisik memanggil nama Miku.

"_M-Miku... Miku..."_, bisikku dengan suara yang dibuat serak. Berhasil! Sepertinya Miku mendengarnya. Miku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sumber suara. Tatapannya terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"_Aku ada di depanmu..."_, bisikku lagi. Miku segera menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Aku kembali mencoba berbisik menakutinya.

"_Ya, ini aku... Len."_

"KYAAA!" Tepat saat itu juga Miku berteriak dan melemparku ke tempat tidur. Miku menatapku ngeri sambil mencoba untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Saat dia hendak berlari keluar kamar, kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga ia pun jatuh terjerembab.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Len! jangan ganggu aku!" Miku terus berteriak sambil mundur perlahan-lahan untuk menjauhiku. Dari matanya yang membulat dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran, pasti dia sangat ketakutan. Tidak lama lagi, pasti dia akan mengadu pada ibunya dan... penentuan nasibku yang selanjutnya.

Miku mencoba berdiri kembali perlahan-lahan sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerikku, padahal aku tidak mungkin bisa bergerak dan mengejarnya. Aku juga hanya boneka yang tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku hanya bisa melihat pergerakan hal-hal di hadapanku, namun tidak akan pernah bisa bergerak.

Setelah Miku dapat berdiri seimbang di atas kedua kakinya yang masih gemetaran, dia pun segera berlari keluar kamar sambil memanggil ibunya. Aku merasa sedikit cemas terhadap apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, antara pergi ke tempat lain, atau dimusnahkan. Aku terus menunggu Miku atau ibunya datang ke kamar ini untuk mengambilku, tapi belum juga ada yang datang meskipun aku sudah menunggu kira-kira 2 jam.

Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu berdecit. Sepertiya ada yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Aku dapat melihat sebuah bayangan hitam mendekatiku perlahan-lahan. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Saat itu juga, tanpa kusadari bayangan hitam itu meraihku dan menggenggamku erat-erat.

Aku melihat ke arah wajah bayangan hitam itu. Ternyata dia adalah ibunya Miku! Apa dia mempercayai perkataan Miku? Habislah aku kalau dia mempercayai Miku. Pasti dia sebentar lagi akan memusnahkan aku.

Tapi tidak seperti yang kuduga, ternyata ibu Miku membawaku pergi menggunakan mobil, bukan membuangku ke tempat sampah atau membakarku di halaman belakang. Ibu Miku tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memusatkan konsentrasinya pada jalanan yang dilalui mobil ini tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Memang tidak semegah rumah Miku, tapi rumah ini jauh lebih besar daripada rumah Rin. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat pada Rin?

Ibunya Miku mengambilku dan membawaku keluar dari mobil. Dia membawaku menuju pintu depan rumah itu dan mulai menekan bel rumah. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengan Rin dan Miku membukakan pintu untuk ibu Miku. Gadis itu berambut hitam pekat dan memiliki mata yang bulat berwarna keemasan.

"Ah, Meiko-san. Silahkan masuk dulu! Ada apa datang ke sini?", kata anak itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ooo... jadi nama ibunya Miku adalah Meiko...

Meiko hanya tersenyum kecil menatap gadis berambut hitam ini. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan memberikannya pada gadis berambut hitam ini.

"Tidak usah, Rui-chan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu dan Rei...", kata Meiko disertai dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. Eh, tunggu dulu. Jadi, aku tidak akan dimusnahkan? Bukankah Meiko mempercayai perkataan Miku?

"Ini adalah hadiah dari Miku untuk kalian. Kata Miku, namanya adalah Len Kagamine. Jagalah dia baik-baik, ya!", kata Meiko lagi. Anak yang dipanggil Rui ini tersenyum manis sambil melihatku. Ia pun mengambilku dan memelukku dengan erat. Pelukan Rui terasa sangat hangat, seperti pelukan Rin yang biasanya.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Saya masih ada banyak urusan. _Sayonara, Rui-chan_. Sampaikan salamku pada Rei dan ibumu, ya!"

"_Sayonara, Meiko-san!_", seru Rui sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Meiko-san yang sedang berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Setelah itu Rui masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Len, ya...", kata Rui pelan "Nama yang bagus. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada saudara kembarku!"

Rui pun segera membawaku pergi ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor rumah. Rui pun mengetuk pintu kamar itu sambil masih terus memelukku erat.

"Masuk saja!" Terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Rui pun memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Di dalam kamar yang cukup luas ini, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki ciri dan fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Rui. Rambut anak laki-laki itu diikat _ponytail_, sama seperti aku dulu.

"Rei, tadi Meiko-san datang dan memberikan boneka ini pada kita!", kata Rui riang. Wajah anak yang disapa Rei itu terlihat kesal.

"Cih! Pasti Miku, anaknya itu sudah bosan lagi dengan mainannya. Dia anggap apa kita? Tempat sampah?", seru Rei kesal. Rui menghampiri Rei yang sedang bermain PSP dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jujur, aku juga kesal dengan sikapnya itu. Selama ini semua boneka atau barang-barang yang tidak terpakai lagi diberikan pada kita. Bahkan pernah juga kita diberikan mainan rusak olehnya. Tapi lihat!", kata Rui sambil mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi.

"Boneka yang satu ini masih bagus! Bersih dan utuh, walaupun sudah ada sedikit robekan di lengannya. Tapi masih bisa kuperbaiki." Rei tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rui. Dia mematikan PSP-nya dan mengambilku dari tangan Rui. Dia pun tersenyum melihatku.

"Benar juga. Dan lagi, akan lebih bagus lagi kalau rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ sepertiku. Pasti akan cocok dengannya.", kata Rei sambil mengelus rambutku. Ia pun mengeluarkan seutas pita tipis dari sebuah kotak kecil dan mengikat rambutku dengan pita itu. Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama saat Rin pertama kali mengikat rambutku. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi pemilikku yang baik.

Setelah itu Rui memperbaiki lenganku yang robek dan membersihkan tubuhku yang sedikit berdebu. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat wajah dan senyuman Rui, aku jadi teringat pada Rin. Sikapnya padaku yang lembut memang sangat mirip dengan Rin. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, pemilikku hanyalah Rin seorang.

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di rumah ini, aku selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dari kedua anak kembar ini. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan rinduku terhadap Rin. Mungkin aku harus melakukan cara yang sama dengan menakuti mereka seperti menakuti Miku. Tapi mereka begitu baik padaku, mana mungkin aku tega membuat mereka ketakutan.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk bisa kembali ke tempat di mana Rin berada...

**To be Continued**

Ryu : Haaah... Selesai juga Chapter 3 ini...

Len : Haaah... Akhirnya aku tidak terlalu terlihat menyedihkan di chapter ini...

Rei : Ryu-san... *_death glare_*

Ryu : Ya?

Rei : Kenapa kamu membuatku ikut bermain boneka? Aku cowok!

Ryu : Oh, kamu cowok? *dihajar Rei* Iya, aku juga tahu. Tapi masa kamu gak mau temenin Rui main boneka sih? Demi kembaran sendiri...

Rui & Rei : *_blushing_* Yah, akhir kata... review please?


	4. At School

Rei : Minna semua, ada yang melihat author kita?

Readers : *nunjuk ke pojok ruangan*

Ryu : *pundung di pojokan* Hik... hik...

Miku : Kamu kenapa?

Ryu : ... Gomen ne... Aku lama update. Itu bukan kemauanku, tapi karena tugas dan UAS yang menumpuk, aku sebagai pelajar SMP juga harus belajar terus... Selain itu aku sempat kena WB seminggu... Untung ada teman yang memberiku inspirasi, yaitu Ace von Wolf. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padanya, aku minta minna semua untuk me-review ceritanya kalau dia sudah membuat cerita...

Len : Yah, seperti yang sudah ada di bawah sini, si author ini punya cara penulisan disclaimer yang baru. Katanya, kalau cuma ditulis YC & CFM, itu seolah-olah cerita fic ini juga punya Yamaha & Crypton.

Ryu : Satu lagi, semua review sudah kubalas dengan PM. Dan tolong beri tahu kalau kalian menemukan typo, ya~ Soalnya selama ini tidak ada yang membicarakan typo, jadi aku merasa agak aneh. Okay, selamat membaca fic ini~ ;-)

**Your Doll**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll ;-)**

Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya.

**Chapter 4 : At School**

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu penuh aku bersama Kagene bersaudara. Hari ini mereka pergi ke sekolah, dengan membawaku ke sekolah. Inilah salah satu perbedaan Rin dengan mereka. Rin tidak pernah membawaku ke sekolah, sedangkan mereka... baru seminggu memilikiku saja sudah membawaku ke sekolah.

Aku tidak menyangka, perjalanan dari rumah Rui dan Rei ke sekolah sangat jauh. Mengapa mereka bersekolah di tempat sejauh ini?

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka segera duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Rui melirik ke dalam tasnya, tempat mereka meletakanku.

"Rei, bolehkah aku mengeluarkan Len?", tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar manis. Aku dapat melihat Rei tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin. Rui bertepuk tangan senang dan segera mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang terdengar mengerikan. Sepertinya pemilik suara itu adalah...

"Itu kan boneka iblis yang mengerikan itu!", seru sang pemilik suara itu yang tidak lain adalah Miku, pemilikku yang sebelumnya.

Rui, Rei, dan semua anak di kelas langsung terkejut. Anak-anak lain segera melihat ke arahku. Rui yang sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Miku langsung memelukku erat. Rei berjalan menghampiri Miku dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Diam! Apa maksudmu? Berani-beraninya kamu membuat kakakku terkejut!", serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Miku.

"Justru kamu yang seharusnya diam, Rei! Kamu lupa mengapa kamu bisa bersekolah di sini? Ibukulah yang membiayai kalian! Fu-fu-fu...", kata Miku dengan licik. Aku dapat melihat wajah Rei yang terlihat sangat kesal. Tangannya dikepalkan, siap untuk memukul Miku dengan keras.

Tapi, Rei menghela nafas dan meredam kemarahannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal, tapi dia tetap bersikap tenang.

"_Gomenesai_... Aku tadi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.", kata Rei sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Miku hanya tersenyum licik sambil menatap Rei sinis.

"Ya, ya... Anggap saja tadi itu angin lewat. Sekarang, bisakah kamu mengikat tali sepatuku?", kata Miku sambil terus tersenyum licik.

Miku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Mana mungkin Rei mau melakukan hal hina seperti itu? Tapi, tidak seperti yang kusangka-sangka, ternyata Rei justru mendekat ke arah Miku dan berlutut di hadapan Miku, dan mulai mengikat tali sepatu Miku yang terlepas.

Semua anak menatap ke arah Rei dan Miku yang mirip seperti seorang budak dan seorang ratu. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Rei mau melakukan hal seperti itu? Dengan melakukan hal itu, itu sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu. Apa ini? Seperti ada air yang menetes di kepalaku... Aku perlahan-lahan mendengar suara isak tangis. Aku pun melihat Rui yang sedang menangis sambil menatap Rei.

"Sudahlah, Rei. Cukup!", serunya sambil terus menangis. Rei menengok ke arah Rui dengan mata terkejut.

"Rui..."

"Rei, kamu bukan budak Miku! Sudah cukup Miku menindas kita selama ini! Kita adalah sepupu jauh Miku, bukan budaknya!", seru Rui lantang. Aku dapat melihat wajah Miku yang memerah karena marah.

"Diam, Rui-chan! Kamu lupa, kalau yang membiayai kehidupan kalian selama ini adalah ibuku! Jadi, patuhlah kepadaku!"

_PLAK!_

Semua orang tertegun melihat kejadian barusan. Rei menampar pipi Miku!

"Justru kamu yang seharusnya diam! Rui benar, kami ini keluargamu, bukan budakmu!", teriak Rei tepat di hadapan Miku. Perlahan-lahan wajah Miku berubah menjadi pucat. Sepertinya teriakan Rei tadi berhasil membuatnya gentar.

_KRIIIIIING... _

Tepat sebelum Miku sempat meneteskan air matanya, bel masuk tanda mulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Semua anak segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing sebelum guru mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat semua kekacauan ini. Rui pun menghapus air matanya dan menaruhku kembali ke dalam tas.

**Skip Time**

Akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba dan semua anak termasuk Rui dan Rei berlarian ke luar kelas.

Semua anak? Sepertinya tidak. Buktinya, saat ini Miku sedang berjalan mendekati tas Rui, lebih tepatnya... mendekatiku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Miku mengeluarkanku dari dalam tas Rui dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Dasar boneka iblis! Kamu hanya membawa kesialan di dalam kehidupanku! Enyah kau dari sini!", teriak Miku padaku sambil memasukanku ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik hitam. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?

Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Semuanya terlihat gelap. Aku hanya dapat merasakan guncangan yang mengiringi langkah kaki Miku yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Tiba-tiba Miku berhenti dan melemparku yang berada di dalam kantong plastik hitam ke suatu tempat. Aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki Miku yang semakin menjauh, sampai aku tidak dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya lagi.

Tempat apa ini? Kenapa begitu gelap dan sepi?

Andai saja aku bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan, pasti aku sudah berteriak dari tadi. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tidak dapat berbicara maupun bergerak. Aku begitu menyesali diriku yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa ini. Apakah aku akan terus berada di sini? Aku harus kembali ke tempat Rin berada! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Tunggu dulu... ada suara langkah kaki kecil menuju kemari! Walau harapannya kecil, aku sangat berharap agar orang tersebut bisa melihatku di tempat ini.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Siapa itu? Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Aku mohon, tolong lihat aku di sini dan keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!

_TAP! TAP! Kreeeeek..._

Penutup dari tempat ini perlahan-lahan dibuka oleh pemilik langkah kaki itu, membiarkan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah penutup tersebut dan menembus plastik tipis tempat aku diletakan oleh Miku. Aku dapat merasakan kalau orang tersebut mengangkat plastik tempatku berada.

Plastik hitam tempat aku diletakan di dalamnya perlahan-lahan dibuka oleh pemilik suara langkah kaki itu. Cahaya matahari yang terang pun menyinari wajahku. Silau, tapi tidak dapat membuat mataku sakit.

Aku pun dapat melihat sosok wajah manis dengan rambut hijau terang. Bola matanya yang berwarna keemasan menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dia pun mengeluarkanku dari dalam plastik tempat aku diletakan dan menatapku kembali.

Ternyata dia hanyalah seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin sebaya dengan Rin. Wajahnya begitu manis, dan dia terlihat begitu kesepian. Tapi, perlahan-lahan dia mulai tersenyum dan memelukku erat. Dia pun berbisik di dekat telingaku.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku..."

Tunggu dulu... perasaan yang sama? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dimaksud olehnya adalah aku?

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kesepian, dan ingin kembali ke tempatmu yang sesungguhnya. Kamu ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan-'nya', tapi kamu tidak bisa melakukannya. Inilah perasaan yang dulu pernah kurasakan...", katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa dia dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Aku adalah boneka biasa, sedangkan dia manusia, sama seperti Rin, Miku, Rui, dan Rei. Tapi baru saja dia bilang...

"Aku tahu perasaanmu... aku dulu juga sepertimu, seorang boneka biasa. Akhirnya kutemukan, sebuah boneka yang memiliki perasaan 'cinta'."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti! Pertama, dia bilang kalau dia mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan. Kedua, dia bilang kalau dulu dia adalah boneka, sama sepertiku. Dan sekarang dia bilang kalau aku memiliki sebuah perasaan yang setahuku hanya dimiliki oleh manusia biasa.

"Harapan, mimpi, kesepian, kesedihan, dan kebahagiaan... bahkan 'cinta'-pun dapat kau miliki. Kau sungguh sebuah boneka yang spesial.", katanya lagi. Senyumnya kali ini terkesan sangat lembut dan hangat. Kedua bola mata emas-nya menatapku dengan begitu lembut, sehingga membuatku percaya bahwa dia juga mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

"Kamu tidak pantas untuk menjadi boneka. Kau lebih pantas disebut sebagai 'manusia' yang terjebak di dalam tubuh sebuah boneka. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang dapat mengubahmu...", kata anak itu lagi.

Setelah berkata demikian, anak itu segera membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat. Senandung merdu didendangkannya mengiringi langkah-langkah kakinya yang kecil.

Boneka... menjadi manusia... Apakah aku dapat seberuntung anak ini? Dari wujud boneka yang tidak dapat berekspresi, bergerak, dan berbicara, menjadi sosok anak manusia yang dapat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dapat kulakukan sebelumnya, termasuk... bermain, berbicara, tertawa, menangis, dan terus hidup di sisi Rin.

**To be Contenued**

Ryu : Hah... akhirnya chapter 4 yang sangat singkat dan semakin melebihi akal sehat ini selesai juga.

Len : Yah, author ini memang paling senang membuat cerita yang berada di luar akal sehat dan logika sejak SD, tapi anehnya belum berani membuat cerita Fantasi.

Ryu : Sudahlah, oh iya. Mulai Chapter 5, Miku tidak akan muncul di fic ini lagi.

Miku : Syukurlah, aku sudah muak menjadi orang jahat...

Gumi : Dan sebagai gantinya, akulah yang muncul dai fic ini~ :-D

Ryu : Sekali lagi, _gomenesai _karena fic ini sangat pendek. Akhir kata... Review, please?


	5. Immolation

Ryu : ...*pundung*

Gumi : Len, itu author kenapa?

Len : Biasa... nyesel gara-gara lama update...

Miki : Yah, katanya sih sempat kena WB. Selain itu les piano diberi lagu yang super susah, jadi selesai latihan tangannya gak kuat buat ngetik. Dia juga shock berat saat membaca review dari sahabat sehidup-semati-nya, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, jadi saat baca review-nya dia langsung kena WB mendadak *?*

Ryu : Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Miki, aku sempat kena WB beberapa hari. Jadi, gomenesai karena update-nya lama. Soal review-nya Ao_-chan_, tolong jangan dipikirin. Yang penting, AKU BUKAN YAOI! Mungkin itu cuma bercanda saja... Satu lagi, aku senang karena sekarang sudah ada yang mengoreksi typo. Jadi, aku minta koreksi typo lagi untuk chapter ini, ya~ Sudahlah, ayo langsung saja ke ceritanya.

* * *

**Your Doll**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll ;-)**

Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya.

**Chapter 5 : Immolation**

Gadis berambut hijau ini terus berlari kecil sambil membawaku. Akan dibawa ke manakah aku? Apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku? Jujur, aku masih tidak percaya kalau gadis ini akan membawaku ke tempat yang dapat mengubahku menjadi... seorang manusia.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Tempat ini memang agak jauh." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa senang, tapi juga cemas. Aku seperti merasa tidak sabar untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, perasaan tidak sabar...

Tidak lama setelah itu, gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan suram. Awan hitam seolah-olah menyelimuti rumah itu sepanjang hari. Rumah itu tampak seperti kastil seorang penyihir. Hanya saja, entah kenapa rumah ini menyebarkan perasaan yang menenangkan dan hangat.

"Ini rumah majikanku. Ayo masuk, dan temui dia. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia juga, sama sepertiku." kata gadis itu. Lalu ia mendorong pagar rumah tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Pagar hitam yang tingginya sekitar 5 kali tinggi gadis itu bergerak perlahan membuka jalan untuk kami masuk. Gadis itu pun membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

"Nona Miki! Nona Miki! Saya membawa sesuatu yang cukup menarik!" teriak gadis itu dengan penuh semangat. Dari kejauhan, kulihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah dengan pakaian yang cukup unik datang menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa, Gumi_-chan_? Kamu tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Miki itu.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya terlalu bersemangat..." kata Gumi sambil menundukan kepalanya. Miki hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Gumi.

"Lalu, apa yang telah kau bawa?" tanya Miki lagi yang langsung disambut Gumi dengan senyum ceria. Dia pun mengangkatku ke depan wajah Miki.

"Ini..."

"Iya, Nona. Ini adalah sebuah boneka, boneka yang sangat spesial. Segala perasaan dapat dimilikinya. Jadi... bisakah Nona memberikan kehidupan bagi boneka ini, sama seperti saya dulu?" kata Gumi sambil tersenyum manis. Mendadak wajah Miki terlihat begitu terkejut. Miki menundukan kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Gumi. Tidak bisa..."

"_Naze?_ Len adalah sebuah boneka yang memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti manusia, dia tidak bisa menjadi boneka terus! Dia layak untuk menjadi seorang manusia..." Kalimat Gumi terbutus karena Miki meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir Gumi.

"Gumi_-chan_, dengarkan aku dulu..." kata Miki dengan wajah serius "Saat itu, saat aku menghidupkanmu, ada seorang temanku yang bersukarela menyerahkan nyawanya, hanya demi kebangkitanmu menjadi manusia..." Miki tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Air matanya mulai menetes. Wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata, dan beberapa tetes dari air matanya itu menetes ke wajahku.

"Jadi... kebangkitan sebuah boneka, harus melalui... pengorbanan...?" tanya Gumi ragu-ragu. Miki mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia serius waktu saat mengatakan bahwa dia akan menghidupkanmu dengan nyawanya sendiri..." kata Miki pelan, tapi masih dapat terdengar olehku dan Gumi. Mata Gumi menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan-jangan... Neru_-chan_..." Miki mengangguk.

"Iya, Gumi. Sebenarnya Neru bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan, melainkan karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadikanmu manusia." jawab Miki dengan berlinang air mata. Gumi dan Miki tidak sanggup menahan air mata mereka lagi.

Neru? Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan kedua gadis ini?

Miki menghapus air matanya, lalu ia menghapus air mata Gumi.

"Jangan menangis, Gumi. Neru akan sedih jika dia melihat boneka kesayangannya menangis seperti ini." kata Miki diulasi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Gumi mengangguk pelan, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat begitu sedih. Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang dipanggil Neru tersebut?

"Iya, Nona. Saya mengerti. Saya pergi ke kamar saya dulu..." kata Gumi pelan sambil berjalan gontai dengan aku di tangannya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Gumi langsung berbaring dan menangis keras-keras di bantalnya. Aku dia letakan di atas kasur di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa lama menangis tersedu-sedu, Gumi pun mulai menenangkan diri dan menghapus air matanya.

"_Gomenesai, Len-kun..._ Padahal kamu sudah kubawa jauh-jauh ke sini, tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah begini..." kata Gumi sambil terus terisak. Seandainya saja aku bisa begerak bebas, aku pasti sudah menghapus air matanya. Aku paling tidak tega melihat seorang anak perempuan menangis seperti itu.

"Neru_-chan_, pemilikku yang lama... memberikanku kepada Nona Miki sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka. Neru dan Nona Miki sama-sama memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Hingga pada suatu hari, aku medapati diriku yang menjadi manusia. Nona Miki mengatakan bahwa dia-lah yang telah mengubahku menjadi manusia. Aku percaya, karena Nona Miki memang seorang penyihir yang hebat. Tapi, saat kutanyakan di mana Neru_-chan_, Nona bilang kalau Neru meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Tapi ternyata... Neru mengorbankan nyawanya demi kehidupanku..." Gumi kembali menangis.

Ternyata, kasih sayang seorang majikan bisa sebesar itu. Tidak kusangka kalau ada seorang majikan yang mau berkorban demi bonekanya sendiri.

Jujur, aku merasa agak kecewa karena tidak dapat berubah menjadi seorang manusia, tapi aku bukanlah boneka yang egois yang tidak memikirkan keselamatan orang lain. Aku juga tidak akan rela kalau Rin meninggal hanya untuk melindungiku...

Rin...

Kenapa selalu dia yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikiranku?

Aku sangat merindukan Rin, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempatnya berada saat ini. Atau, mungkin bukan sekarang.

Suatu saat nanti, pasti aku dan Rin dapat hidup bersama-sama lagi, seperti dulu.

Entah kenapa, mataku terasa panas. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit dan pedih. Mungkin, kalau aku bisa menangis, aku sudah menangis keras saat ini. Hatiku begitu sakit ketika memikirkan Rin. Aku sangat merindukannya. Ingin rasanya melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum manis sekali lagi.

"Ada apa, Len? Kamu terlihat gelisah." tanya Gumi lembut. Aku tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tidak dapat berbicara ataupun menjawab pertanyaan seseorang.

Tapi, sepertinya Gumi mengerti masalahku. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Kamu merindukan pemilikmu, ya? Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga sangat merindukan Neru. Bagiku, hanya dialah pemilikku, dari dulu, sekarang, sampai akhir dari kehidupanku nanti." kata Gumi. Kata-kata Gumi barusan begitu melekat di hatiku.

'_Bagiku, hanya dialah pemilikku, dari dulu, sekarang, sampai akhir dari kehidupanku nanti._' Ternyata yang merasakan perasaan ini bukan hanya aku saja. Sepertinya semua boneka sangat menyayangi majikan mereka. Kami akan selalu menyayangi mereka, walau jarak memisahkan kami.

Rin...

Lagi-lagi nama itu yang pertama kali muncul di dalam kepalaku. Aku takut, bagaimana kalau selamanya aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan Rin lagi? Memikirkan hal tersebut saja sudah membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing.

Tunggu dulu... kenapa suasana menjadi sepi? Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Gumi yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Hmm... Tidur, ya? Mengapa aku tidak mencobanya saja? Aku pun mencoba membuat tubuhku santai dan mencoba menenangkan hatiku. Selama ini aku belum pernah tidur. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah boneka yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu melakukan hal yang dinamakan 'tidur'. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak mencobanya sekali?

Perlahan-lahan sekelilingku semakin gelap dan pikiranku semakin kosong. Rasanya, kesadaran diriku mulai menghilang secara perlahan-lahan...

"Len... Len..." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilku.

"Len, bangun!" seru suara itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Mataku terasa berat dan sulit untuk dibuka...

"Ughhh..." Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan-lahan. Aku baru kali ini merasakan hal seperti ini. Jadi ini rasanya 'bangun'...

"Len! Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?" seru suara yang dari tadi mengganggu tidurku. Ternyata dia adalah Gumi.

"Aduh, ada apa sih? Aku capek. Aku kan baru pertama kali ini mencoba tidur..." Aku menghentikan kalimatku.

Tunggu dulu... Kenapa aku bisa berbicara? Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku. Kutatap tanganku yang sekarang memiliki sensasi nyata dan bisa bergerak bebas. Kucoba duduk dari tempatku terbaring tadi. Gerakanku terasa lebih bebas, dan tubuhku terasa nyata.

"Aku... aku..." Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Mataku memanas dan muncul perasaan aneh di dalam hatiku. Air mataku mulai menetes.

"Aku... AKU HIDUP!" Aku tidak mampu menahan rasa bahagiaku ini. Aku berteriak senang sambil memeluk Gumi. Air mata haru-ku terus mengalir membasahi wajahku. Gumi pun tersenyum sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Selamat ya, Len. Ayo kita beri tahu Nona Miki, dan jangan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya!" kata Gumi senang. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Hai!_" jawabku lantang.

Aku pun mencoba berjalan. Awalnya memang sulit, kakiku terasa aneh setiap kujejakan pada lantai. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku mulai terbiasa, bahkan menikmatinya!

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa berjalan, Len?" tanya Gumi dihiasi dengan senyuman manis. Aku balas tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengangguk yakin.

"Menyenangkan!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

Kami pun mulai mencari keberadaan Miki. Tapi sudah sejam kami mencari Miki, dan Miki belum kami temukan juga.

"Nona Miki! Nona di mana?" seru Gumi memanggil-manggil majikannya itu. Aku memeriksa ke setiap ruangan. Sebenarnya ke mana perginya Miki?

Ketika sedang meraba-raba tembok ruangan, aku merasakan sebuah relief aneh yang berbentuk persegi. Aku pun mencoba menekannya. Saat aku menekannya, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu muncul membelah tembok kamar tersebut menjadi dua. Aku pun segera memanggil Gumi untuk datang melihat kejadian ini.

Gumi pun datang dan menatap pintu tersebut sejenak. Ada apa dengan Gumi? Mengapa dia terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihat pitu ini?

"Gumi, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu. Gumi masih tak bergeming.

"Gumi..."

"Len..." kata Gumi pelan "Jangan-jangan... ini adalah ruang rahasia milik Nona Miki..." Aku mengangkat alisku kebingungan. Ruang rahasia? Apa maksudnya?

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, Nona Miki adalah seorang penyihir. Dia memiliki ruangan rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun untuk melakukan sihir-sihir berbahaya. Jangan-jangan inilah ruangan rahasia itu..." kata Gumi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada pintu tersebut.

Aku pun ikut menatap pintu tersebut. Pintu berwarna keemasan yang dihiasi dengan motif dan corak yang indah. Aku pun mendorongnya sedikit, dan pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Aku terkesima melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Di dalam sana, tepatnya di balik pintu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas! Padahal aku yakin kalau rumah ini tidak mungkin dapat memiliki ruangan sebesar ini. Suasana ruangan itu begitu suram dan mencekam. Penuh dengan kegelapan dan ketakutan. Belum pernah aku melihat tempat seperti ini, padahal dulu Rin sering mengajakku ke berbagai tempat.

"Gumi, ini..."

"Iya, Len. Inilah tempat 'itu'." jawab Gumi dengan yakin. Kami pun masuk ke dalam tempat mengerikan itu.

Di dalam sana, banyak air menetes dari langit-langit ruangan. Kami menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan cermat. Perabotan-perabotan kuno, buku-buku tua, meja besar yang terlihat rapuh, semuanya terlihat berdebu dan sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Tapi kami belum juga dapat menemukan Miki.

"Argh!" Aku mengerang saat terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya Gumi sambil menghampiriku. Aku pun bangun kembali dari tempatku terjatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tersandung sesuatu..." Aku terkejut melihat apa yang ada di bawah kakiku. Sebuah tanda, yang sangat besar...

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ini bukan tanda biasa. Tanda ini melingkari meja besar di tengah ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun segera naik ke atas meja besar di tengah ruangan dan berdiri di atasnya.

"Ini..."

"Len...?" panggil Gumi dengan suara pelan dan serak.

"Gumi, naiklah!" kataku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku pada 'sesuatu' yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Gumi pun menyusulku naik ke atas meja besar ini dan melihat 'sesuatu' yang sedang kulihat.

"Ini... bukankah 'ini' kunci 'itu'?" kata Gumi ragu-ragu. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. Kunci apa? Apa yang dimaksud oleh Gumi?

"Kunci... yang dapat mengubah boneka menjadi manusia... sekaligus kunci pengorbanan." kata Gumi pelan, tapi masih dapat terdengar olehku.

Lambang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, adalah lambang sebuah lingkaran dengan bintang di dalamya. Lambang aneh yang begitu mencurigakan.

"Jangan-jangan... Nona Miki..." Gumi mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia jatuh terduduk sambil terus menangis.

"Tidak... TIDAK!" teriak Gumi sambil menutup telinganya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Awalnya aku masih bingung, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti. Sepertinya, Miki baru saja melakukan pengorbanan. Lambang dan meja besar ini telah menjadi saksi bisu semua kejadian pengorbanan yang mungkin telah dilakukan Miki.

Tiba-tiba mataku melihat secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di salah satu sisi tanda tersebut. Sebuah kertas putih yang cukup mencurigakan bagiku.

"Gumi, kau lihat kertas putih di sana?" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas tersebut. Gumi dan aku pun melompat dari atas meja dan berlari menuju kertas tersebut ditempelkan.

Gumi mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya dalam hati.

Karena penasaran, aku pun ikut melihat ke arah kertas itu. Tapi, seperti yang kalian ketahui, dulunya aku adalah boneka yang tidak dapat membaca semua huruf dan kata-kata yang ada di hadapanku.

Tapi itu dulu, saat aku masih merupakan sebuah boneka yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi manusia!

"Len..." Bisikan Gumi yang memanggil namaku membuatku sedikit terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa, Gumi_-chan_?"

"Nona Miki..." Kata-kata Gumi terdengar serak dan parau, seperti ada yang menahan suaranya untuk keluar.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Miki? Aku tidak mengerti arti semua huruf yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, tepatnya semua kata-kata yang tertuliskan di kertas putih tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Miki, Gumi_-chan_?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nona Miki... dia..."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ryu : Akhirnya! Chapter ini selesai! Walaupun akhirnya gantung... Padahal rencananya bakal diselesaikan sekarang...

Len : Lelet... Cuma ngetik lebih panjang dari biasanya doang...

Ryu : _Urusai!_ Sekarang aku ada gaya penulisan baru, nih~ Berkat review dari Miru-kun pada fic "Lonely", Ryu jadi tahu kalau pada akhir tanda petik("..") tidak perlu pakai koma (,) ~!

Gumi : O iya, pada fic "Story of My Princess", Ryu sebenarnya berniat menambah 1 chapter terakhir, tapi karena sepi review rencananya fic itu akan discontinue. Tolong beri tanggapannya, ya~! ;-)

Miki : Dan sang author juga memita maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau banyak typo. Keyboard laptop-nya sedang macet, jadi harus ditekan kuat-kuat baru berfungsi.

Ryu : Iya, dan akhir kata... Review, please~? ;-)


	6. A Memorable Way

Ryu : Akhirnya... benar-benar melelahkan mengetik fic ini.

Len : Memangnya kenapa? Cuma fic kayak gini aja... *dijitak Ryu*

Ryu : Aku kan bikinnya sambil mengetik fic lain. Sudahlah, abaikan percakapan tidak penting tadi. Yang penting sekarang, ku-umumkan bahwa, aku akan update seminggu sekali. Gomen ne, dulu aku update 2-3 hari sekali, tapi sekarang aku memiliki akun FictionPress yang juga harus diurus. Selain itu, keyboard laptop-ku kadang macet, jadi pasti typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Tolong beri tahu kalau ada typo, ya~.

Gumi : Dan satu lagi, sang author juga sangat berterima kasih atas semua review yang sudah 'disumbangkan' minna sekalian. Semua review (yang bisa dibalas) sudah dibalas Ryu lewat PM.

Len : Ketinggalan satu hal. Ryu memutuskan untuk menjadikan fic "Story of My Princess" discontinued. Alasannya? Review yang sedikit, dan waktu yang tidak cukup...

Ryu : Sekian dari kami, selamat membaca~ ^-^

* * *

**Your Doll**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll ;-)**

Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya.

**Chapter 6 : A Memorable Way**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Miki, Gumi_-chan_?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nona Miki... dia..." Wajah Gumi terlihat seperti ingin menangis ketika hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku paling tidak tahan melihat wajah seperti itu!

"Gumi_-chan_, kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." kataku berusaha menenangkan hati Gumi.

Tapi Gumi justru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tidak, Len. kau harus mengetahuinya." katanya tegas. Wajahnya memang terlihat tegar saat ini, tapi hatinya pasti sedang menangis.

"Nona Miki..." Gumi pun membacakan isi surat yang tertuliskan di kertas putih tersebut untukku.

_.  
_

_Untuk Gumi dan Len_

_Gumi, maafkan aku karena harus melakukan ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau bahagia._

_Aku bersedia mengorbankan nyawaku demi kebahagiaanmu._

_Aku tahu kau sangat ingin Len hidup, karena itulah aku memberinya kehidupan, dengan nyawaku sendiri._

_Len, jagalah Gumi dengan baik. Jagalah boneka kecilku yang manis ini. Aku memberimu kehidupan juga dengan tujuan ini._

_Aku selalu dihindari dan dimusuhi. Aku ingin Gumi hidup dengan tenang dan memiliki teman yang baik._

_Karena itulah, aku minta tolong padamu, Len._

_Jadilah sahabat yang baik untuk Gumi. Jaga dan lindungilah dia._

_Kedua bonekaku yang manis, hiduplah dengan rukun dan bahagia._

_Salam, SF-A2 Miki_

_.  
_

Miki... Miki memberikan nyawanya, hanya untuk membuat aku dapat hidup...?

Aku dapat merasakan mataku memanas, dan kakiku gemetaran.

Aku tidak kuat lagi... Perasaan apa ini? Mataku semakin memanas, seolah seperti ada yang akan keluar dari dalam mataku.

Aku pun jatuh terduduk... dan menangis. Menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jadi ini yang dinamakan 'menangis' itu? Hatiku terasa pedih dan sakit. Air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran dan tidak sanggup untuk digerakan.

Aku dapat melihat Gumi yang juga mulai menangis sambil terus menggenggam erat surat yang ditulis Miki itu.

Tapi Gumi menghapus air matanya dan berlutut di sampingku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Len_-kun_. Aku yakin, pasti ini semua merupakan keinginan Nona Miki sendiri. Justru dia akan bersedih jika melihat kita menangisinya." kata Gumi setengah berbisik.

Dia pun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum manis, seperti Rin...

Benar juga. Aku tidak bisa terus terpuruk terus menerus di sini aku masih harus melaksanakan 'tugas'-ku, yaitu menemui Rin kembali.

"Kau benar, Gumi_-chan_." ucapku sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman tipis. Aku mencoba berdiri kembali dengan menumpukan tanganku pada lantai.

"Lagipula, aku masih harus menemui pemilikku yang sesungguhnya, Rin..." kataku pelan.

Dapat kurasakan angin segar berhembus melalui jendela-jendela yang ada di ruangan itu saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Angin segar yang sebelumnya terasa hampa di kulitku, di saat aku masih merupakan boneka yang tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa.

Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku pada Gumi. Gumi meraih uluran tanganku, dan aku pun menariknya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Jadi, sekarang kau akan pergi menuju tempat Rin?" tanya Gumi sambil menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat dan bersinar.

Terjadi keheningan di antara kami. Mata Gumi terus memancarkan tanda tanya. Tapi aku juga dapat melihat bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

Mata itu... mata yang kesepian, sama sepertiku di saat terpisah dari Rin.

Jujur, aku sebenarnya ingin menjawab "Iya" tapi hati kecilku tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Gumi sendirian, di dalam sebuah rumah yang gelap dan suram, dengan diselimuti rasa kesepian.

"Iya, tapi..." kata-kataku terhenti melihat wajah Gumi yang terlihat menjadi sedih dan kecewa.

"Jadi, aku akan sendirian di dalam rumah besar ini...?" tanya Gumi lagi dengan polosnya. Aku mendesah pelan dan tersenyum menatap Gumi.

"Tidak." jawabku dengan yakin. Mata Gumi terbelalak mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku memang akan pergi menuju tempat di mana Rin berada,... bersama denganmu." kataku pelan dengan dihiasi senyuman tipis.

Mata Gumi kembali melebar. Tapi perlahan-lahan ia mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Iya!" serunya sambil memelukku.

~~...~~

Yah, di sinilah aku sekarang. Di depan gerbang bangunan besar ini, sambil menunggu Gumi yang sedari tadi masih bersiap-siap.

Aku tahu kalau kita harus bersiap-siap sebelum melakukan perjalanan, tapi ini sudah kelewatan! Bayangkan saja, aku sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Tapi sampai saat ini, batang hidung gadis berambut hijau itu belum juga tampak.

Tapi, tepat di saat aku ingin masuk kembali, kulihat Gumi berlari ke arahku sambil membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar... atau bahkan sangat besar.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Aku sudah selesai bersiap-siap." kata Gumi riang dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tadi.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ingin pergi menemui Rin, bukan pergi berkemah!" seruku sambil terus melekatkan pandanganku pada tas besar yang dibawa Gumi.

Gumi hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menatuh jemarinya di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, kok!" katanya. Entah kenapa, melihat senyumannya yang seperti itu saja sudah membuatku merinding dan merasakan firasat buruk...

Kami pun berjalan menyusuri padang rumput dan bukit yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat peluh keringat bercucuran keluar dari kulit kami.

Aku mengusap dahiku yang penuh dengan keringat. Tidak kusangka, walaupun tempat ini adalah desa terpencil, udara di sini bisa sepanas ini.

Kuakui, selama ini aku belum pernah merasakan kepanasan, maupun kedinginan. Dulu aku adalah boneka, yang tidak bisa merasakan suhu dan udara di sekitarku. Sebenarnya di dalam hatiku timbul rasa nikmat atas semua yang telah kurasakan semenjak aku menjadi manusia, walaupun harus merasakan rasa panas seperti ini.

"Len..." Tiba-tiba Gumi memanggilku dengan suara lirih. Aku pun menengok ke arah Gumi yang trenyata tertinggal di belakangku.

"Aku tidak kuat... Tolong bawakan barang-barangku..." katanya memohon. Dapat kulihat matanya yang menjadi sayu dan tampak sangat kelelahan.

Ternyata firasat burukku sebelum berangkat tadi benar. Akhirnya aku pun membantu membawakan barang-barang Gumi. Saat ini semua barang yang di bawa Gumi di dalam ransel besar itu berada di atas punggungku.

"_Arigatou, Len-kun!_" katanya girang. Dia melompat-lompat kegirangan tanpa memperdulikan aku.

_Gumi, asal kau tahu saja... tas ini __**benar-benar berat**__!_ Aku berkata dalam hati sambil mengumpat kecil.

"_Douitte..._" kataku dengan setengah hati.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau membawa barang-barang ini, tapi aku harus menjalankan amanat Miki untuk menjaga dan hidup rukun dengan Gumi, kan? Lagipula aku tidak mau Gumi pingsan di tengah jalan nanti.

Kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan... yang menurutku sangat melelahkan ini.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil menatap punggung Gumi. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati karena begitu bodohnya sehingga mengijinkan Gumi membawa barang-barang ini.

"Ah, Len, Lihat! Di sana ada toko boneka! Ayo kita ke sana sebentar!" seru Gumi tiba-tiba.

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau kami sudah berjalan memasuki komplek pertokoan.

Aku pun menengok ke arah sebuah toko yang ditunjukan oleh Gumi. Ternyata benar, sebuah toko boneka yang tampak manis berdiri di antara toko-toko lainnya.

Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Gumi langsung berlari menuju toko boneka itu selayaknya anak kecil.

"Tunggu aku, Gumi_-chan_!" seruku sambil berlari menyusul Gumi yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam toko.

Di dalam toko tersebut kulihat sebuah kursi yang cukup besar. Hah, syukurlah. Aku sudah sangat lelah.

Tapi, baru saja aku hendak duduk di kursi itu untuk melepas lelah, aku mendengar suara teriakan Gumi dari salah satu lorong di toko tersebut. Sontak aku segera melempar tas besar yang kubawa ke kursi tersebut dan segera berlari ke asal suara teriakan Gumi.

"Gumi! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik sambil menatap ke arah sosok Gumi yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Len... i-itu..." Gumi berkata gelagapan sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu boneka yang ada di rak.

"Hm...?" Aku bergumam sambil berjalan mendekati boneka itu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat 'suatu hal' yang cukup mengerikan pada boneka itu.

"Argh!" Aku berteriak saat menyadari salah satu mata dari boneka itu terlepas, sehingga serbuk gergaji yang ada di dalamnya sedikit terlihat.

Mungkin bagi manusia biasa hal seperti ini tidak mengejutkan sama sekali. Tapi bagi kami, dua orang manusia yang dulunya merupakan dua buah boneka, hal ini sama saja seperti menyaksikan sebuah adegan mutilasi yang sadis.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Gumi..." kataku pelan sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan boneka itu. Tubuh Gumi yang masih gemetaran berusaha bangun dengan bantuanku.

Aku berusaha menenangkan Gumi sambil berjalan keluar. Tapi, saat aku kembali melihat ke arah tas yang kutinggalkan, aku melihat sesosok pria dengan mantel dan topi hitam membuka tas Gumi dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Hei!" Aku berseru sambil berlari menuju pria itu.

Sial! Pria itu segera melihat ke arahku dan berlari ke luar toko.

Aku terus mengejar pria itu sambil berteriak "Ke sini kau, pencuri bedebah!". Tapi pria itu berlari dengan sangat cepat, sehingga tidak lama kemudian aku pun kehilangan pria itu di ujung gang.

Aku pun kembali ke toko boneka tadi dengan lesu. Bukan hanya kecewa karena tidak dapat menangkap pencuri itu, tapi juga karena kelelahan setelah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Aku kan masih merupakan 'manusia baru' yang masih belum terbiasa untuk berlari terlalu cepat.

Aku pun membuka pintu toko kembali, dan langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan dari Gumi.

"Bagaimana, Len? Apakah kamu mendapatkan kembali barang yang telah dicuri pencuri itu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Aku pun menggeleng pelan. Dapat kulihat mata Gumi terbelalak melihat gelengan kepalaku. Aku juga melihat air mata Gumi yang sepertinya sudah akan keluar.

"Sudahlah, Gumi_-chan_... Memangnya barang apa yang diambil oleh pencuri itu?" tanyaku bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tidak kusangka-sangka, Gumi malah memelukku erat. Dapat kudengar isak tangisnya yang kini mulai terdengar.

"Len..." Gumi berkata di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya "Itu benda peninggalan Neru_-chan_ yang paling berharga..."

Neru? Pemilik Gumi yang sesungguhnya, yang dulu sering disebut-sebut oleh Gumi dan Miki?

"Sebuah kotak musik yang selalu kubawa ke manapun..." kata Gumi lagi. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap matanya yang basah karena air mata.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini juga salahku yang membawa barang berharga seperti itu. Padahal sudah tahu mau berpergian jauh, tapi malah membawa kotak musik berlapis permata..." kata Gumi membuat mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Permata?" seruku penuh rasa terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Siapa sangka Gumi memiliki benda berharga seperti itu?

Gumi mengangguk pelan.

"Iya... Dulu, Neru_-chan_ adalah seorang gadis bangsawan. Jadi kotak musik berlapis permata bukanlah barang yang mahal baginya. Kata Nona Miki, dia menitipkan barang ini untuk diberikan padaku saat aku sudah berhasil menjadi manusia... sebelum ia meninggal." jelas Gumi dengan wajah yang begitu sedih.

Tidak kusangka, pemilik Gumi adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Berbeda denganku yang merupakan boneka milik Rin, seorang gadis desa yang miskin. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Rin adalah pemilikku yang sesungguhnya dan pemilikku yang paling kusayangi.

Aku pun menarik tangan Gumi untuk berjalan ke luar toko sambil membawa tas besar tadi.

"Len..." Tiba-tiba saja Gumi memanggilku.

"Ada apa, Gumi?"

"Tas itu berat, ya? _Gomen..._" kata Gumi lirih sambil melirik ke arahku. Tidak kusangka Gumi akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, ayo jalan saja!" kataku sebelum suasana menjadi serba tidak enak. Aku terus berjalan di belakang Gumi. Aku berpura-pura tidak merasa lelah, padahal sebenarnya aku sudah serasa akan pingsan.

"Hmm... Len..." Tiba-tiba Gumi memanggilku lagi. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa nama keluarga Rin?" tanya Gumi tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sejenak terjadi keheningan di antara kami berdua.

Aku pun mencoba mengingat nama itu.

Umm... siapa, ya...

Ka... Kaga...

"Kagamine!" seruku dengan cepat setelah berhasil mengingat nama keluarga Rin.

Gumi terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Aku yakin dia bukan terkejut karena seruanku.

"Ada apa, Gumi? Memangnya untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Gumi barusan.

Gumi langsung terlihat gelagapan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin bertanya." jawab Gumi dengan sedikit gelagapan. Tentu saja sikapnya yang barusan membuatku sedikit curiga.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gumi? Apa ada yang disembunyikan olehnya dariku?

Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku mulai mencari rumah Rin.

"Rumah kediaman keluarga Kagamine, kan?" tanya Gumi lagi. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku tahu tempatnya. Walaupun dulunya boneka, aku sudah sering pergi ke berbagai tempat bersama Neru_-chan_." kata Gumi. Ternyata Gumi hebat juga, dapat mengetahui rumah kecil milik keluarga Rin yang sejujurnya jarang dikenal oleh orang lain.

"Tapi, jangan kaget saat sudah sampai di sana, ya..." bisik Gumi lagi.

Bisikannya barusan terdengar lirih dan suram.

Memangnya ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan?

Sudahlah, bagiku asalkan bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa bahagia. Pasti semua hal yang terjadi tidak akan terasa mengejutkan.

Semoga saja...

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ryu : Akhirnya! Chapter ini jadi juga!

Len : Bentar... ini dikerjain berapa lama?

Ryu : Sekitar 3 hari... *digebukin* Oke! Kapan-kapan aku akan belajar mengetik lebih cepat!

Gumi : Dan ceritanya rada aneh dikit... Words-nya juga lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya...

Ryu : Iya, gomen ne... ide mentok sih... Yah, yang penting jangan lupa baca Chapter 7 nanti yang merupakan chapter terakhir fic ini! Akhir kata, Review please~ ;-)


	7. I'll Always be Your Doll

Ryu : ... *nangis di pojokan*

Gumi : Ng... itu Ryu_-kun_ kenapa?

Len : Biasa, nyesel karena telat update.

Gumi : Kamu kenal sekali dengan author kita ini...

Len : Tentu saja! Aku sudah 'bekerja' dengannya sejak dia membuat first fic-nya. Makanya, setelah fic ini selesai, aku diberi cuti! Jadi aku tidak akan muncul di fic berikutnya...

Ryu : Enak saja! Kamu tetap muncul, tapi bukan jadi tokoh utama kayak biasanya! *lemparin Len pakai kacang*

Len : Yah, terserah deh... Minna, aku mau mengabarkan bahwa Ryu punya gaya penulisan baru (lagi)! Bisa dibandingkan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Lalu semua review (mungkin hampir semua) sudah Ryu balas lewat PM.

Gumi : Lalu, Ryu juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena dia telat update. Sudah begitu, plot chapter kali ini mungkin agak kurang bisa dimengerti. Selain itu, words chapter kali ini juga lebih sedikit.

Ryu : Sekali lagi, _gomen ne..._ Tapi kuucapkan, selamat membaca

* * *

**Your Doll**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media ; Story Ryu Kago**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(maybe), dll ;-)**

_Aku hanyalah bonekamu yang hanya bisa melihatmu, tanpa bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa bersamamu. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti akan datang keajaiban yang bisa membuatku hidup di sisimu, selamanya._

**Chapter 7 : I'll Always be Your Doll**

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti Gumi dari belakang menyusuri padang rumput yang jarang terdapat perumahan. Kalaupun ada, pasti itu adalah rumah milik petani atau warung kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan.

Sudah kurang lebih satu jam kami berjalan, tapi Gumi tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ini tidak seperti Gumi yang biasanya.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan membetulkan posisi tas ransel besar yang berada di atas punggungku.

"Ada apa, Gumi_-chan_? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanyaku untuk membuka pembicaraan. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

Gumi terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dariku. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya?

"Ah, t-tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan ini. Kita masih sangat jauh dengan tujuan kita," kata Gumi sedikit gelagapan.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Gumi? Tingkahnya barusan sangat mencurigakan.

Lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan di antara kami berdua. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung Gumi dari belakang. Entah kenapa, Gumi terlihat seperti menghindar dari tatapanku.

"Len..." Akhirnya Gumi membuka mulutnya juga.

"_Nani?_"

"Nanti, saat sampai di rumah Rin, jangan kaget ya..." kata Gumi membuatku kebingungan, sekaligus sedikit terkejut.

Apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi? 'Jangan kaget'?

Tapi, belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Gumi tadi, dia sudah menghilang begitu saja.

Sontak aku terkejut menyadari Gumi sudah tidak lagi berada di depanku. Aku menengok ke sekelilingku, tapi aku masih tetap tidak menemukan Gumi.

"Argh!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang sehingga membuatku berteriak.

"Ini aku, Len. Kau tidak perlu kaget begitu." Hah... ternyata yang menepuk pundakku tadi adalah Gumi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil membetulkan letak tas besar di punggungku. Yah, tas ini mulai membuat punggungku sakit.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dengan panjang dan kembali menatap Gumi.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu tadi..."

"_Gomenesai_... tadi aku beli makanan sebentar," kata Gumi sambil menunjukkan dua buah bungkus plastik yang dibawanya tadi. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya, seakan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dasar Gumi, selalu saja seperti ini...

Kami pun duduk sebentar di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas ini di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

Aku melepas tas yang sedari tadi sudah membuat punggungku sakit, dan merasakan angin semilir yang berhembus di wajahku.

Rasanya nikmat sekali... Angin segar ini, seakan memberiku kehidupan baru.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau sebelumnya pun aku sudah pernah merasakan hembusan angin seperti ini. Padang rumput dan perbukitan ini pun bagai masih tersimpan di dalam memoriku.

Aku pun menengok ke atas untuk melihat pohon yang menjadi tempat kami berteduh.

.

.

.

_DEG!_

Padang rumput ini...

Hembusan angin ini...

Pohon besar ini...

Tempat ini adalah... tempat yang sering kudatangi bersama Rin!

Mataku terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ini, aku sudah sangat dekat dengan tempat di mana Rin berada! Ingin sekali rasanya melompat kegirangan mengetahui hal ini.

Sebentar lagi, Rin... Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu lagi...

"Um... Len?" Tiba-tiba Gumi memanggilku. Aku pun melirik ke arahnya dan dia menyodorkan salah satu dari bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lelah." kata Gumi dengan dihiasi senyuman yang hampir selalu melekat di wajahnya itu.

Aku pun mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan Gumi kepadaku dan membukanya.

Ternyata isinya nasi beserta lauk pauknya, dan... pisang?

Aku mengambil pisang yang berada di dalam bungkusan itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jujur, aku belum pernah makan sekalipun, apalagi makan pisang. Melihatnya saja hampir tidak pernah.

Karena dulu aku hanya boneka yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk makan dan minum. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang anak manusia yang bisa melakukan hal-hal selayaknya manusia biasa.

"Makanlah pisang itu, Len. Aku rasa, pasti kau menyukainya!" kata Gumi sambil mengambil makanan yang berada di dalam bungkusannya, dan mulai memakannya.

Aku pun membuka kulit pisang itu dengan perlahan-lahan, dan mulai memakannya.

.

.

.

Rasanya... sangat enak!

Rasanya yang manis ini langsung menyebar di seluruh mulutku. Makanan pertamaku ini, mungkin akan menjadi makanan favoritku.

Setelah menghabiskan pisang yang diberikan Gumi padaku tadi, aku pun memakan nasi dan lauk pauk yang ada di dalam bungkusan yang diberikan Gumi tadi.

Aku dapat merasakan senyuman Gumi yang tertuju padaku. Sepertinya dia merasa kalau cara makanku agak lucu.

"Len... kau ini benar-benar seorang 'manusia baru', ya!" kata Gumi sambil diselingi dengan tawa kecil yang tertahan. Aku menatap Gumi heran.

"Cara makanmu itu, sama seperti cara makan seorang anak kecil. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajarkanmu cara makan yang baik," kata Gumi lagi dan melanjutkan makannya.

Lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan di antara kami berdua. Masing-masing dari kami hanya memakan makanan yang sudah dibeli Gumi tanpa bercengkrama sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah topik pembicaraan di kepalaku. Jujur, aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua keheningan ini.

"Ng... Gumi, kenapa tadi kau berkata kepadaku agar tidak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi nanti? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Dan di saat itu juga, angin berhembus di sekitar kami, dan terjadi keheningan lagi di antara kami.

Gumi meletakan bungkusan miliknya di pangkuannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Len..." katanya, "Yang pasti, kau harus siap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi nanti. Jangan kaget setelah kau sampai di tempat kediaman keluarga Kagamine nanti."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Gumi. Sepertinya Gumi tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku, jadi aku tidak bisa memaksanya.

Kami pun kembali melanjutkan makan kami. Setelah makanan kami habis, kami bangkit berdiri kembali untuk mulai melanjutkan perjalanan kami lagi.

Aku mengambil tas besar itu lagi dan memakainya di atas punggungku. Tas ini memang benar-benar berat.

"Ayo!" seruku sambil berjalan mendahului Gumi. Aku sudah sangat hapal jalan ini, jadi buat apa aku masih mengikuti Gumi dari belakang?

Bukannya terkesan sombong dan sok tahu juga, tapi aku hanya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan Rin. Bukan sebagai boneka yang hanya dapat menemaninya tanpa dapat melakukan apapun, tapi sebagai seorang anak laki-laki manusia yang dapat melakukan banyak hal bersamanya.

"Ah, Len! Tunggu dulu!" seru Gumi memanggilku. Dia langsung berlari menyusulku, dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berjalan di sampingku.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa tas ini," kata Gumi tiba-tiba. Jujur, aku kaget mendengar perkataan Gumi barusan. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi 'baik'?

"Tidak usah," kataku dengan halus. Yah, aku menolak sebuah 'kesempatan emas'.

Aku memang sudah sangat kelelahan, tapi aku juga merasa tidak enak hati kalau membiarkan seorang gadis membawa tas yang berat sendirian.

Aku dapat merasakan tatapan keheranan Gumi yang tertuju kepadaku. Wajar saja, karena aku barus aja menolak sebuah kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan datang lagi.

"Kau ini... walaupun merupakan seorang 'manusia baru', tapi kau sudah memiliki hati seorang laki-laki." Aku menatap Gumi setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Hati... seorang laki-laki? Benarkah?

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang tiba-tiba terasa memanas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan semua gejolak di dalam hati ini.

Dulu aku hanyalah boneka yang tidak dapat merasakan perasaan-perasaan seperti ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang manusia yang harus menahan semua perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam hati ini.

"Ah, tidak juga. Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita!" kataku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kami pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi, kali ini kami berjalan bersebelahan, berbeda dengan tadi saat Gumi berjalan di depanku dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sampai... ketika kami tiba di sebuah jalan bercabang.

Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, karena aku sudah sangat hapal kalau jalan yang harus dilewati adalah jalur kiri. Tapi, Gumi terus bersikeras kalau jalan yang harus kami lewati adalah jalan yang kanan.

"Hah... Dengarkan aku, Gumi_-chan_. Aku sudah **sangat hapal** semua jalan ini. Aku tahu pasti kalau jalur kiri yang benar," kataku sambil menghela nafas pelan dengan menekankan pada kata-kata 'sangat hapal'.

"Bukan, Len_-kun_. Aku juga sudah tahu pasti kalau jalan yang harus kita lewati adalah jalur kanan!" seru Gumi.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau kata-kata Gumi terdengar sedikit mencurigakan?

Aku pun menghela nafas sekali lagi dan berjalan sendiri ke arah jalur kiri.

"E-eh, tunggu Len_-kun_! Yang benar... jalur kanan!"

"Sudahlah, Gumi. Aku sudah sangat hapal jalan ini. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa pergi melewati jalur kanan sendiri."

Aku pun berjalan lagi tanpa mempedulikan Gumi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku Gumi barusan.

"Ah, tunggu Len!" serunya sambil mengejarku. Dia segera menarik tanganku dan menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

Gumi menatapku dengan tatapan serius sambil terus menggenggam kedua tanganku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Len, maafkan aku... tapi kau harus berjanji agar tidak terkejut ketika melihat apa yang akan terjadi nantinya," kata Gumi. Tatapannya saat ini terasa begitu serius, tidak seperti Gumi yang biasanya.

"Gumi..." Tanpa sadar aku telah memanggil namanya. Dia pun melepaskan genggamannya secara perlahan-lahan, dan tatapannya mulai melembut.

Tapi sekarang, akulah yang memegang pundaknya dengan erat sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tolong, Gumi_-chan_. Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku dengan nada menyelidik. Kulihat Gumi hanya menghela nafas.

"Yang bisa kukatakan hanya... bersiap-siaplah menghadapi kenyataan."

.

.

.

_DEG!_

Mataku terbelalak dan jantungku berdegup kencang ketika mendengar perkataan Gumi barusan.

Dan di saat itu juga, angin berhembus di sekitar kami dan membawa suara debaran jantungku. Aku menatap Gumi, dan Gumi menatapku.

Tatapan Gumi terlihat menampakkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?

Tapi aku tahu, sepertinya Gumi benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakannya kepadaku. Jadi aku hanya menghela nafas perlahan dan melepaskan peganganku pada pundak Gumi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum lembut, walaupun aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tersenyum, karena di dalam hatiku masih terdapat rasa penasaran yang besar.

Kami pun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalur kiri, sesuai keyakinanku. Karena aku yakin kalau tadi itu Gumi hanya berbohong.

Tapi... untuk apa Gumi berbohong? Apa dia tidak ingin aku dapat bertemu dengan Rin? Apa... Gumi merasa... cemburu?

Hahaha... rasanya tidak mungkin. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat berjalan menyusuri jalan ini, rumah kediaman keluarga Kagamine sudah sangat dekat.

Kami pun terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ada. Tidak ada kelokan sama sekali. Kami berjalan melintasi padang rumput dan bukit kecil yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagiku. Tempat yang kulalui saat ini... adalah tempat yang selalu kami -aku dan Rin- lalui.

Hingga... di hadapanku saat ini berdirilah sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Memang hanya sebuah rumah kecil dan kumuh dengan kayu yang sudah agak lapuk, tapi melihat rumah ini sudah membuatku merasa sangat bahagia.

Ini... adalah rumah Rin.

Yah, rumah Rin. Rumah yang kucari-cari... dan merupakan tujuan dari segala usahaku.

"Gumi..." kataku lirih, "Kita sudah sampai... rumah Rin..."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari siapapun, aku segera berlari menerobos pintu rumah itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja... kenapa suasana di sini begitu sepi? Lantai dan perabotan di sini pun terlihat begitu berdebu. Padahal setahuku Rin tidak mungkin membiarkan rumah ini menjadi kotor.

.

.

.

Apa jangan-jangan...

"RIN!" Aku pun berteriak keras sambil memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada.

Di kamarnya... tidak ada.

Di kamar Leon... tidak ada juga.

Di ruang makan... tidak ada juga.

Di gudang... tidak ada juga.

Aku terus mencari, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan Rin maupun Leon di manapun!

Aku pun jatuh terduduk karena merasakan kakiku lemas hingga tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku.. Sebenarnya, ke mana perginya mereka? Apa semua usahaku ini sia-sia...?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Rin!" seruku, karena aku mengira orang itu adalah Rin. Tapi ternyata dia Gumi...

"Len, maaf sudah merahasiakannya padamu..." ucap Gumi lirih. Aku dapat melihat titik-titik air mata di ujung matanya.

Merahasiakan apa? Jadi benar Gumi merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?

"Len... ini..." Gumi memberikan sebuah surat kabar kepadaku. Padahal, dia kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa membaca.

Tapi, saat aku membuka surat kabar itu... aku melihat hal yang tidak ingin kulihat.

Di dalamnya, terdapat foto wajah Rin dan Leon...

"Gumi, apa maksudnya ini...?" tanyaku pelan. Kumohon, semoga saja perkiraanku salah...

"Len, ini adalah daftar korban kecelakaan yang terjadi 2 minggu lalu. Rin... dan ayahnya... sepertinya turut menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut." Kata-kata Gumi barusan membuat jantungku seakan hendak berhenti berdetak.

Jadi, Rin...

.

.

.

sudah meninggal?

Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku lagi.

Aku menangis keras, sambil meremas surat kabar yang ada di hadapanku.

Ternyata segala usahaku sia-sia... sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak dapat bertemu dengan Rin lagi...

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu...

Aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ya, bukankah tujuanku adalah pergi ke tempat di mana Rin berada? Tujuanku adalah dapat terus bersama-sama dengan Rin, kan?

"Gumi, tolong katakan. Di mana Rin dimakamkan saat ini?" tanyaku tanpa ragu-ragu lagi.

Aku dapat melihat wajah Gumi yang terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku sudah gila, sehingga mau bertemu dengan jasad Rin. Tapi tenang, aku masih memiliki akal sehat.

"Gumi?" tanyaku lagi dengan memanggil nama Gumi. Gumi pun bangun berdiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Ayo ikuti aku," kata Gumi sambil terus berjalan.

Aku pun mengikuti ke mana Gumi pergi. Dia berjalan ke luar rumah, melewati beberapa rumah lain, hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas. Jika dilihat baik-baik, kita akan tahu kalau tanah itu adalah blok-blok kuburan tempat banyak orang dimakamkan.

"Keluarga Kagamine dimakamkan di sana," kata Gumi sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah blok makam yang terletak di pinggir.

Benar, di batu nisan yang terlihat tua itu tertera nama 'Kagamine'.

Aku pun berjalan menuju makam tersebut dan duduk di sebelah makam dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Rin Kagamine'.

Aku mengelus nisan itu dengan halus sambil terus berusaha tersenyum tipis.

"Rin..." kataku, "Sekarang aku sudah menjadi manusia. Tapi, kita belum sempat bertemu... sebagai sesama anak manusia. Tapi perlu kau ketahui. Walaupun wujudku sudah menjadi manusia, selamanya... aku akan terus menjadi bonekamu. _I always be your doll..._"

Aku mengusap air mataku yang perlahan mulai menetes.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, seperti dulu. Aku akan terus menemanimu di sini. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku akan menjadi bonekamu yang setia."

Setelah berkata demikian, aku pun duduk bersandaran dengan nisan itu dan merangkul nisan bertuliskan 'Rin Kagamine', seakan-akan batu yang keras dan dingin itu adalah Rin.

Aku pun kembali berbisik dengan suara lirih.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi bonekamu, yang akan terus berada di sisimu... selamanya..."

**The End**

* * *

Ryu : YEAH! Akhirnya fic ini jadi juga! 7 Chapter...

Rin : Aku akhirnya mati... T^T

Ryu : _Gomen ne..._ habis memang rencananya mau sad ending sih... padahal readers mengharapkan happy ending ._.

Len : Tapi akhirnya gantung banget, ya... Nasibku gimana tuh? Diam di kuburan sampai meninggal?

Gumi : Nah, nasibku juga gimana, hayo?

Ryu : Untuk Len, betul. Kamu di situ terus tidak tahu sampai kapan. Untuk Gumi, mungkin kau kembali ke rumah Miki dan tinggal di sana sendirian... ;-)

Len+Gumi : Kok menyedihkan banget?

Ryu : Tidak apa-apa, toh? Sudahlah, yang perlu kusampaikan... pasti typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Jadi tolong beri tahu kalau ada typo, ya~

Rin : Dan tunggulah fic selanjutnya dari Ryu, pairing MikuKaito, genre Romance! -promosi

Ryu : Akhir kata, review please? ;-)


End file.
